Kekecewaan Sang Petenshi
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Di hari indah yang Niou nanti, Niou malah kecewa. Apa yang membuat Niou kecewa? Baca kelanjutannya di sini.  Fanfic for Niou's Birthday. Happy Reading!


Fanfic ini saya buat untuk merayakan Ulang Tahun Niou yang jatuh pada tanggal 4 Desember. Oh ya, saya ganti pen name. Yang semula Kiriyama Masataka kini berubah menjadi Amakami Kazuyuki.

ENJOY READING!

|Amakami Kazuyuki|

Pagi hari ini setelah bangun tidur, seorang pemuda yang memiliki julukan trickster, Niou Masaharu terlihat riang gembira. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini kan hari ulang tahunnya. Dia bersiap-siap ke sekolah sambil bersenandung dan sesekali senyum sendiri.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya!" sapa Niou dengan penuh semangat ketika datang ke ruang makan. Namun tak ada seorang pun yang membalas salamnya.

"Loh, kok sepi? Ke mana yang lain?" gumam Niou bingung saat melihat tidak ada seorang pun di ruang makan selain dirinya.

"Hmm... jangan-jangan mereka semua mau menyiapkan kejutan untukku. Seharusnya mereka tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu," ujarnya ke-ge-er-an. Tiba-tiba mata Niou tertuju pada secarik kertas di atas meja makan. "Apa ini?" diambilnya kertas itu yang Niou duga adalah kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya dari keluarganya. Namun sayang, isi kertas tersebut tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dia harapkan.

'Masaharu-kun yang tersayang, hari ini kami sekeluarga pergi ke Okinawa karena ada undangan dari kantor ayah. Awalnya kami ingin mengajakmu ikut. Tapi, karena kami tahu kamu punya banyak urusan tentang latihan tennis, jadi kami memutuskan tidak jadi mengajakmu. Jaga rumah baik-baik dan jangan lupa bersih-bersih rumah ya...

Dari keluargamu tercinta'

Mulanya Niou mengira bahwa surat dari keluarganya hanyalah bohong belaka. Namun, karena dia merupakan seorang trickster yang cerdas, akhirnya ia yakin bahwa isi surat tersebut adalah nyata.

Awalnya Niou kesal karena tidak diajak pergi ke Okinawa. Namun akhirnya ia senang karena karena dengan begitu ia sendirian di rumah sehingga bisa mengundang teman-temannya ke rumah.

Tanpa sarapan pagi, Niou pun langsung segera pergi ke sekolah. Walaupun pada kenyataannya Niou memang tidak disiapkan sarapan oleh keluarganya sih... Dasar keluarga tega. Udah ninggalin anak sendirian di hari ulang tahunnya, malah ditambah tidak menyiapkan makanan apa pun.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Niou langsung ke kelasnya dengan gaya sok cool. Mengira akan ada banyak orang yang akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya. Namun sayangnya, lagi-lagi hasilnya tidak seperti yang ia perkirakan. Teman-teman sekelasnya tidak mempedulikan kedatangannya. Mereka semua sibuk dengan PR Matematika yang ada pada pelajaran pertama.

Karena ini pelajaran matematika, tentu saja Niou sudah mengerjakan Prnya. Dengan santainya ia berjalan ke arah bangku milik lelaki berambut merah yang kini sedang serius menyontek PR salah satu temannya, Marui Bunta.

"Hai, Marui," Niou menepuk pelan pundak Marui dari belakang. Tentu saja si tensai rambut merah tersebut tidak menghiraukannya. "Kau tahu ini hari apa, Marui?" tanya Niou dengan senyum andalannya.

"Aku tidak peduli ini hari apa. Yang penting aku harus cepat menyelesaikan PR tak berguna ini," sahut Marui tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Niou. Niou kesal mendengar jawaban teman sekelas sekaligus teman setimnya itu.

|Amakami Kazuyuki|

Ketika waktu memasuki jam istirahat, Niou kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama pada Marui di kantin.

"Hei Marui, apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu ini hari apa?" tanya Niou. Marui terdiam. Kini ia malah serius melahap donat, cake, puding, es krim dan teman-teman dari makanan manis lainnya. Niou menghela napas melihat kerakusan teman di hadapannya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak tahu. Biar kuberitahu. Hari ini..."

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu kan?" Bunta memotong omongan Niou. Wajah Niou berseri-seri. "Marui, kamu teman terbaikku. Kamu tahu kapan hari ulang tahunku," ujar Niou terlihat gembira.

"Ihh, lebay deh. Biasa aja kali. Aku tuh hapal tanggal ulang tahun semua orang yang aku kenal," jelas Marui.

"Oh ya? Hebat dong! Ngomong-ngomong, porsi makanmu hari ini lebih banyak ya. Ya...walaupun hari biasanya porsi makanmu tetep banyak sih. Hari ini kamu lagi bener-bener kelaperan ya?" tanya Niou heran.

"Nggak juga. Ini sengaja tauk."

"Sengaja?" Niou bingung.

"Ya, karena hari ini kamu ulang tahun, jadi semua yang aku makan ini kamu yang bayar," jawab Bunta seenaknya.

"Heh, enak ajah! Kapan aku nawarin bakal traktir ini semua ke kamu?" balas Niou tak terima.

"Loh, orang yang lagi ulang tahun tuh harus traktir teman-temannya. Apalagi teman baik seperti aku begini," dengan cepat Niou mencubit pipi tembem Bunta. "Kamu? Teman baikku? Huh! Mending Yagyu deh."

"Oh ya Niou, aku masih ada urusan sama Jackal. Nih, sisa es krimku buat kamu aja," Marui menyodorkan sisa es krimnya yang tinggal sesendok dan dengan cepat pergi dari hadapan Niou.

"Hoi, Marui! Tunggu!" teriak Niou.

"Udah... Nggak papa kok es krimku buat kamu aja. Makasih ya traktirannya," ujar Marui sambil berlari menjauhi Niou.

"Dasar gendut! Awas nanti kalau ketemu," Niou menggerutu sambil memakan es krim sisa Marui yang tinggal sesendok itu. "Duhhh... Tadi pagi belum sarapan sekarang malah uang jajan seminggu langsung habis gara-gara si endut. Ulang tahun kok malah sial begini," keluh Niou.

|Amakami Kazuyuki|

Ketika jam sekolah selesai Niou segera ke lapangan tennis untuk latihan supaya tidak dihukum oleh Sanada. Sesampainya di lapangan Niou bertanding single dengan Yagyuu. Selesai latihan mereka berdua pun beristirahat di pinggir lapangan. Tiba-tiba saja Yagyuu menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Niou. Niou sendiri bingung apa yang dilakukan Yagyuu.

"Selamat ya Niou-kun. Hari ini kamu berulang tahun kan?"

"Hehehe... kamu inget aja. Makasih ya." Mereka berdua pun bersalaman.

"Ngomong-ngomong, setelah selesai latihan nanti..."

"Sudah, sudah. Nggak usah repot-repot begitu. Nggak perlu ngasih hadiah atau kejutan segala lagi.." ujar Niou ke-ge-er-an sambil memotong ucapan partner doublenya.

"Bukan itu Niou-kun. Setelah latihan nanti kau ditunggu Sanada di ruang klub."

"WHATTT? Jadi Sanada juga mau kasih aku kejutan?" ujar Niou dengan kepedeannya yang makin tidak jelas. Yagyuu menghela napas. Ternyata susah juga ngomong dengan seorang penipu seperti Niou.

"Aku tidak tahu apa urusan Sanada denganmu. Yang jelas, selesai latihan nanti kau harus menemui Sanada di ruang klub," jelas Yagyuu dengan nada yang agak kesal.

|Amakami Kazuyuki|

Seusai latihan akhirnya Niou mau menemui Fukubuchou Rikkai yang terkenal dengan kedisiplinan, kekejaman, kesangaran, kegarangan, dan kesadisannya itu di ruang klub. Sebenarnya sih dia sudah tahu bahwa Sanada nggak mungkin memberikan kejutan ulang tahun untuknya. Ya iyalah! Nggak banget deh Sanada ngelakuin hal kayak gitu.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Niou langsung saja masuk ke dalam ruangan. Di dalam ruang klub tersebut sudah ada Sanada yang menunggunya ditemani oleh Yukimura.

"Yo Sanada, Yukimura. Ada perlu apa nih manggil aku? Kangen ma aku? Atau jangan-jangan kalian tahu kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunku dan kalian ingin memberikanku hadiah," ujar Niou cengengesan sambil duduk di depan Yukimura dan Sanada tanpa perlu disuruh duduk oleh mereka.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bercanda, Niou-kun," ujar Yukimura datar.

"Baiklah, tanpa basa-basi lagi aku dan Yukimura ingin memberitahukan bahwa hari ini juga kau harus lari keliling lapangan 50 kali!" perintah Sanada dengan tampang sangarnya.

"Hahhh? Lari keliling lapangan 50 kali? Apaan tuh? Hukuman? Emang aku salah apa hah?" tanya Niou berentet karena rada nggak ngeh sama yang diperintah oleh Sanada.

"Nggak usah pura-pura Niou-kun. Kami tahu kalau 3 hari yang lalu kamu telah bolos latihan. Dan yang lebih parahnya kamu malah menyuruh Yagyuu menyamar untuk menggantikanmu latihan," jelas Buchou Rikkai tersebut.

"Hahhhh? Kalian tahu dari mana aku melakukan itu?" ujar Niou tak terima karena kebohongannya telah diketahui.

"Akaya yang memberitahukannya pada kami. Ia bilang bahwa dia mendengar pembicaraan kau dan Yagyuu beberapa hari yang lalu," kali ini Sanada yang menjelaskan.

"Dasar wakame sialan! Udah salah denger, pake ngadu-ngadu segala lagi," gumam Niou.

"Salah dengar? Maksudmu?" tanya Yukimura bingung.

"Iya, dia salah denger. Yang bener tuh Yagyuu nyamar buat gantiin aku ulangan susulan. Bukan buat latihan. Kalau waktu latihan sih itu memang aku," ujar Niou malah membuka aibnya sendiri.

"Apa? Jadi 3 hari yang lalu itu Yagyuu izin ulangan susulan cuma buat gantiin kamu? Jadi sebenernya yang seharusnya ulangan susulan itu kamu, Niou, bukan Yagyuu?" teriak Sanada.

"A...Anu...Itu...Bukan...Maksudku..." Niou jadi gelagapan sendiri gara-gara omongannya keceplosan.

"Jadi...Yagyuu telah menggantikan kamu ulangan susulan?" tanya Yukimura dengan muka cemburu. Soalnya Yukimura kan juga mau digantiin sama Yagyuu ketika dulu dia mengikuti banyak ulangan susulan dikarenakan sering tidak masuk sekolah berkat penyakit sindromnya.

"Err...Maaf deh, Yukimura, Sanada," ujar Niou dengan tampang bersalah. Sebenernya sih di dalam hati Niou nggak ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Kan Yagyuu gantiin Niou untuk ulangan susulan buat kebaikan dia juga.

"Baiklah, kami maafkan. Tapi kamu harus lari 50 keliling lapangan!" perintah Sanada.

"WHATTT? Kalau dikasih hukuman sih namanya nggak dimaafin!" teriak Niou tak terima.

"Nggak usah banyak omong! Cepat lari sekarang juga!" perintah Sanada dengan suara lebih keras.

"Jangan sekarang deh Sanada. Udah kesorean nih. Lagian 50 putaran mah kebanyakan. Mending 10 putaran aja, ya..." rengek Niou dengan memasang muka memelas. Namun sayangnya, yang dilakukan Niou tidak berhasil meruntuhkan dinding belas kasihan dari Sanada maupun Yukimura.

"Ya ampun...pelit banget sih, Sanada. 20 puteran deh... Hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Hari ini kan aku ulang tahun, Sanada. Kasih keringanan dikit lah..." Niou pantang menyerah. Sanada dan Yukimura saling bertatapan. Dan akhirnya Yukimura yang mengambil keputusan. "Baiklah, sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu, hukumannya jadi 75 putaran aja. Kan bisa buat kamu latihan juga."

"Lho, kok malah makin banyak sih, Yukimura?" protes Niou.

"Atau mau kutambah jadi 100 putaran?" tawar Yukimura dengan senyuman maut khasnya.

"Iya deh. Aku lari sekarang." Niou pasrah dan terpaksa menerimanya. Ya iyalah, mana ada yang bisa menandingi Yukimura.

|Amakami Kazuyuki|

Selesai menjalani hukuman, Niou bersender di tembok pinggir lapangan. Ia mengamati ke sekelilingnya. Sudah sepi. Sepertinya teman-teman seklubnya yang lain sudah pulang semua. Warna langit pun mulai berubah warna menjadi gelap menandakan bahwa hari sudah semakin gelap.

"Hari ulang tahunku kulewati hanya dengan begini saja?" desah Niou pelan. Raut wajahnya pun terlihat sedih. Tiba-tiba saja dari samping ada yang mencolek pipinya. Niou menoleh ke samping. Ternyata ada Marui yang duduk di sampingnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak kue kepadanya.

"Nih, untukmu," ujar Bunta dengan senyum manisnya.

"Apaan nih? Sisa kayak tadi siang juga?" tanya Niou masih kesal dengan insiden tadi siang dengan Marui di kantin.

"Ya ampun, Niou. Aku tuh nggak sejahat gitu ama kamu..."

"Orang kayak kamu sih mungkin aja."

"Mending kamu buka dulu kotaknya," saran Bunta. Niou akhirnya menurut juga. Ketika kotak kue itu terbuka, terciumlah aroma kue yang menyebabkan Marui tidak bisa menahan lagi air liurnya dan hampir menetes mengenai kue tersebut. Dan dengan sigap Niou menjauhkan kotak kue itu dari Marui.

Tampak raut kecewa di wajah Niou yang memunculkan perasaan cemas pada Marui. "Kenapa Niou? Kamu nggak suka?" tanya Marui cemas.

"Kuenya kecil. Cuma satu lagi," keluhan keluar dari mulut sadis Niou.

"Bukannya berterima kasih malah ngedumel. Udah untung aku mau kasih. Daripada nggak sama sekali." Marui menggembungkan kedua pipinya hingga wajahnya menyerupai ikan buntal.

"Iya deh...Makasih," sahut Niou singkat.

"Nah, ayo!" ajak Marui sembari menarik tangan kiri Niou agar Niou terbangun dari duduknya.

"Ke mana?" tanya Niou bingung.

"Ke rumahmu lah... Tuh anak-anak reguler udah nungguin di depan gerbang," Marui menunjuk ke sekumpulan anak-anak yang sedang berkerumun di depan gerbang.

"Hahh? Ke rumahku? Ngapain?" Niou tambah bingung.

"Ya makan-makanlah... Kan kamu ulang tahun," sama seperti di kantin, lagi-lagi Marui menjawab dengan entengnya.

"Hahh? Serius nih?"tanya Niou meyakinkan.

"Ya iyalah... Kalau nggak, ngapain kita nungguin kamu?"

"Nah, karena Niou udah ada, jadi ayo berangkat!" titah Yukimura, sang buchou Rikkai yang tidak bisa dibantah lagi ketika melihat Niou sudah tiba di gerbang.

|Amakami Kazuyuki|

"Ah, selamat datang semuanya!" sapa mama Niou ketika Niou dan anak-anak reguler memasuki rumah Niou.

"Loh, mama udah pulang? Kan tadi ke okinawa," tanya Niou heran melihat para anggota keluarganya sudah ada di rumah.

"Maaf ya Masaharu... tadi kami lupa kalau hari ini kamu ulang tahun. Setelah dari pesta kami langsung beli oleh-oleh dan pulang. Nih tadi mama beliin banyak makanan dari Okinawa," Niou memperhatikan meja makan yang sudah dipenuhi oleh berbagai jenis makanan. Hampir saja air matanya jatuh karena semua kejadian yang dia alami di hari ulang tahunnya ini.

"Kau sangat beruntung, Niou-kun," ujar Yagyuu yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelah Niou dan tersenyum sembari menaikkan letak kacamatanya. Niou hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Yagyuu.

"Ayo anak-anak, silahkan dimakan. Jangan sungkan-sungkan ya..." mama Niou mempersilahkan mereka semua untuk makan.

"Terima kasih, tante. Maaf kami sudah merepotkan," ujar Renji sopan.

"Ah, tidak merepotkan kok. Tante malah senang kalian udah mau dateng ke sini," mama Niou tersenyum ramah.

Mereka semua pun mulai menyantap makanan yang sudah tersaji. Khususnya Marui yang sudah sigap paling pertama dalam mengambil piring dan mengambil berbagai jenis makanan ke piringnya.

Akhir hari ini merupakan hari yang baik untuk Niou. Meskipun pada awalnya Niou sangat kesal karena berbagai kejadian yang menimpa dia pada hari ini, tetapi pada akhirnya Niou sangat bahagia karena kini mereka bisa berkumpul dan makan bersama di rumahnya. Baginya, ini merupakan hari terindah dalam hidupnya.

.RI

TANJOUBI OMEDETOU

HAPPY BIRTHDAY

-TO NIOU MASAHARU—

DECEMBER 4 2011


End file.
